Curly Howard/Filmography
Filmography Features *''Turn Back the Clock'' (1933) *''Broadway to Hollywood'' (1933) *''Meet the Baron'' (1933) *''Dancing Lady'' (1933) *''Myrt and Marge'' (1933) *''Fugitive Lovers'' (1934) *''Hollywood Party'' (1934) *''The Captain Hates the Sea'' (1934) *''Start Cheering'' (1938) *''Time Out for Rhythm'' (1941) *''My Sister Eileen'' (1942) *''Good Luck, Mr. Yates'' (1943) (scenes deleted) *''Rockin' in the Rockies'' (1945) *''Swing Parade of 1946'' (1946) *''Stop! Look! and Laugh!'' (1960) (scenes from Stooge shorts) Short subjects *''Nertsery Rhymes'' (1933) *''Beer and Pretzels'' (1933) *''Hello Pop!'' (1933) *''Plane Nuts'' (1933) *''Roast Beef and Movies'' (1934) *''Jailbirds of Paradise'' (1934) *''Hollywood on Parade'' # B-9 (1934) *''Woman Haters'' (1934) *''The Big Idea'' (1934) *''Punch Drunks'' (1934) *''Men in Black'' (1934) *''Three Little Pigskins'' (1934) *''Horses' Collars'' (1935) *''Restless Knights'' (1935) *''Screen Snapshots Series 14, No. 6'' (1935) *''Pop Goes the Easel'' (1935) *''Uncivil Warriors'' (1935) *''Pardon My Scotch'' (1935) *''Hoi Polloi'' (1935) *''Three Little Beers'' (1935) *''Ants in the Pantry'' (1936) *''Movie Maniacs'' (1936) *''Screen Snapshots Series 15, No. 7'' (1936) *''Half Shot Shooters'' (1936) *''Disorder in the Court (1936) *A Pain in the Pullman'' (1936) *''False Alarms'' (1936) *''Whoops, I'm an Indian!'' (1936) *''Slippery Silks'' (1936) *''Grips, Grunts and Groans'' (1937) *''Dizzy Doctors'' (1937) *''3 Dumb Clucks'' (1937) *''Back to the Woods'' (1937) *''Goofs and Saddles'' (1937) *''Cash and Carry'' (1937) *''Playing the Ponies'' (1937) *''The Sitter Downers'' (1937) *''Termites of 1938'' (1938) *''Wee Wee Monsieur'' (1938) *''Tassels in the Air'' (1938) *''Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb'' (1938) *''Violent Is the Word for Curly'' (1938) *''Three Missing Links'' (1938) *''Mutts to You'' (1938) *''Flat Foot Stooges'' (1938) *''Three Little Sew and Sews'' (1939) *''We Want Our Mummy'' (1939) *''A Ducking They Did Go'' (1939) *''Screen Snapshots: Stars on Horseback'' (1939) *''Yes, We Have No Bonanza'' (1939) *''Saved by the Belle'' (1939) *''Calling All Curs'' (1939) *''Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise'' (1939) *''Three Sappy People'' (1939) *''You Nazty Spy!'' (1940) *''Screen Snapshots: Art and Artists'' (1940) *''Rockin' thru the Rockies'' (1940) *''A Plumbing We Will Go'' (1940) *''Nutty but Nice'' (1940) *''How High Is Up?'' (1940) *''From Nurse to Worse'' (1940) *''No Census, No Feeling'' (1940) *''Cookoo Cavaliers'' (1940) *''Boobs in Arms'' (1940) *''So Long Mr. Chumps'' (1941) *''Dutiful but Dumb'' (1941) *''All the World's a Stooge'' (1941) *''I'll Never Heil Again'' (1941) *''An Ache in Every Stake'' (1941) *''In the Sweet Pie and Pie'' (1941) *''Some More of Samoa'' (1941) *''Loco Boy Makes Good'' (1942) *''Cactus Makes Perfect'' (1942) *''What's the Matador?'' (1942) *''Matri-Phony'' (1942) *''Three Smart Saps'' (1942) *''Even As IOU'' (1942) *''Sock-a-Bye Baby'' (1942) *''They Stooge to Conga'' (1943) *''Dizzy Detectives'' (1943) *''Spook Louder'' (1943) *''Back from the Front'' (1943) *''Three Little Twirps'' (1943) *''Higher Than a Kite'' (1943) *''I Can Hardly Wait'' (1943) *''Dizzy Pilots'' (1943) *''Phony Express'' (1943) *''A Gem of a Jam'' (1943) *''Crash Goes the Hash'' (1944) *''Busy Buddies'' (1944) *''The Yoke's on Me'' (1944) *''Idle Roomers'' (1944) *''Gents Without Cents'' (1944) *''No Dough Boys'' (1944) *''Three Pests in a Mess'' (1945) *''Booby Dupes'' (1945) *''Idiots Deluxe'' (1945) *''If a Body Meets a Body'' (1945) *''Micro-Phonies'' (1945) *''Beer Barrel Polecats'' (1946) *''A Bird in the Head'' (1946) *''Uncivil War Birds'' (1946) *''The Three Troubledoers'' (1946) *''Monkey Businessmen'' (1946) *''Three Loan Wolves'' (1946) *''G.I. Wanna Home'' (1946) *''Rhythm and Weep'' (1946) *''Three Little Pirates'' (1946) *''Half-Wits Holiday'' (1946) *''Hold That Lion!'' (1947, cameo appearance) *''Booty and the Beast'' (1953, recycled footage from Hold That Lion!)